The one where they meet
by TowMondler
Summary: Monica and Chandler don't know each other and meet while taking their kids to the babysitter
1. They meet

Hi! Please read this and review. Monica and Chandler have never met in this fic, Rachel is Monica's friend. Ross is still her brother, and Phoebe and Joey are Chandler's friends. 

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Although, Nick and Julie belong to me. Anyway, they belong to their creators.

"We're late," Monica Burke ran around the house grabbing last minute things. She still had to drop her daughter Juliana at the babysitter's. "Come on Jules." She picked up her two-year-old. The little girl smiled at her mother. 

"Mama," she said. "We're late." 

"I know," Monica told Juliana laughing as she closed the door and locked it behind them. She placed Juliana in the car and drove to Mrs. Walters, the babysitter. 

Chandler Bing grabbed an apple and a poptart for his son Nicholas. Nick was two. Chandler was technically late, but he didn't mind as he grabbed Nick's stuff and headed out the door. He had to drop Nick off at the babysitter's. He had been going to Mrs. Walter's since Nick was born. Nick was right now the only kid going. All the other kids were now old enough to be in school. Mrs. Walters had told him that a new little girl was going to be there. Juliana Burke. She was Nick's age and everything. When he arrived at the house, there was a mini-van parked in the driveway. A beautiful dark haired woman was climbing out. She opened the back door and pulled out an adorable little girl who looked just like her. 

"That must be Juliana," Chandler told his son. Nick just smiled at him. Nick couldn't say much, but the doctor said that that was normal. He knew certain words. Chandler got him out and followed her up the walkway. When she rang the doorbell she noticed him standing there.

"Hi," Chandler said. 

"Hi," she smiled. She had dimples, Chandler had always swooned over dimples. Her eyes were bright blue. 

"I'm Chandler Bing and this is my son Nicholas," he introduced. 

"I'm Monica Burke and this is my daughter Juliana," she said. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Monica, and Juliana," he said. 

"You too," Monica smiled. The door opened.

"You must be Dr. Burke," Mrs. Walters said. Monica nodded. Chandler thought in his head, Mrs., of course she's married you idiot! He just smiled and walked in behind her. "And this must be Juliana!" Chandler set Nick down. "Hi Nick," Mrs. Walters said smiling. "Why don't you take Juliana and show her the playroom?" Nick took Juliana's hand and led her into the large toy room. 

"Bye darling," Monica told Juliana kneeling down to hug her before she disappeared into the room. 

"Bye Momma," Juliana said back. 

"See you kiddo," Chandler said to Nick, who gave him a hug and ran off. 

"Dr. Burke, like I said over the phone, its just Nick and Julie," Mrs. Walters said. Monica smiled and nodded. 

"I'll pick her up at five. You have my number at work," she said waving to Julie and leaving the house. 

"Poor woman," Mrs. Walters commented.

"Why?" Chandler asked curiously. 

"Her husband died a few weeks ago," Mrs. Walters said. "Apparently he was much older then she was and he died of a heart attack. They had been together for five years. Married for four, and of course Juliana is two. Poor little girl. Anyway, Dr. Burke moved here to be closer to her best friend and brother. She's a psychiatrist like my Danny." (Author's note: I made her a lawyer, because its my story and I'm mixing it up a bit, and I just saw the movie "The Shrink is In"). Chandler smiled and slipped out the door. He was the editor of a newspaper, and he was late as it was. (Author's note: See, mixing it up). When he walked in the door, his friend and coworker Joey, was there. Joey was a photographer. 

"Hey man," he said. "You're late." 

"I know," Chandler said. "But I left late." Joey laughed.

"Hey I know this girl," Joey started. 

"No," Chandler said right away. 

"You aren't even going to let me finish?" Joey asked. 

"Nope," Chandler told him making his way back to his office. 

"But! Her name is Joyce, and she's really great," Joey told him.

"No," Chandler said again. "No, no, no." Joey made a face at him and told him again how wonderful this woman was.

"Why don't you just give her a shot?" Joey asked. 

"No Joe," Chandler said. That was the last time he would say no, this both of them knew. "I met this woman today." 

"Oh?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, she brings her daughter to the same babysitter that I take Nicky to," Chandler said.

"Is she married?"

"Widowed," Chandler said. 

"Is she hot?" Chandler smiled and nodded slowly. "Really that hot?" 

"Oh yeah," Chandler said. "Now leave so I can do my work." Joey smiled and left the office. 

"Hi Dr. Burke," a patient said. Monica smiled.

"Hi Louise, how are you today?" 

"I'm okay," Louise said. "I dreamt I was a fish again last night."

"Really?"

"What does that mean?" Monica almost smiled. 

"It could mean many different things, it could be something deep and your subconscious could be telling you something, or it could just mean that you want to buy a fish." Louise took this deep into consideration. 

"I could just want a fish," she said. Monica nodded.

"Why don't you buy one and see how that works out," she told her.

"What kind should I buy?" Louise asked. 

"What kind are you in your dream?" Monica asked.

"A pretty purple one."

"Then get a pretty purple one," Monica told her. Her mind started to wander at that point. She thought about Chandler. He was cute, she wondered if he was married. Or did he think that she was? She was certainly not. Her husband, Richard, had been much older then her. He was a friend of her parent's. They had met again when she catered a party for him. Actually for his girlfriend. How many times had her brother warned her that he didn't like Richard, that what did it tell you that he started dating you behind his girlfriend's back? He had technically lied to Monica. He told her that he had broken up with his girlfriend, when in fact he hadn't. She shook the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't believe that she was a widow at thirty. She had started dating Richard when she was twenty-five. She sighed out loud. 

"Are you okay Dr. Burke?" Louise asked with concern. If her the person in charge of her mental health couldn't get it together, how was she supposed to? Monica smiled at the woman and nodded.

"I'm fine, I just remembered that I forgot to take my daughter her favorite bear," she said covering. 

"How is your daughter?"

"She's good, thanks," Monica said smiling. Her daughter could always bring a smile to her face. She thought about her instead of all the things that had gone wrong in her life. 

"I have to go children," Chandler stood up and walked out of the coffee shop where he and his two friends were having coffee.

"Give Nicky a kiss from me," Phoebe said.

"Will do," Chandler yelled behind his shoulder. He got into his car and drove out of the city. As he pulled up, Monica pulled up behind him. He watched as she hopped out. 

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she smiled. He felt his heart jump. It was official, he had met her twice and he had a major crush on her. 

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Oh, it was okay, I went fish shopping," she told him. 

"Fish?"

"My patient keeps having dreams that she's a fish, so we went out and bought fish. I bought one for Juliana," Monica explained. He laughed. 

"I see." He rang the doorbell. Mrs. Walters opened it and smiled at them.

"Juliana? Nicholas? Your parents are here," she yelled into the playroom. The kids came running into the hallway. Monica scooped her daughter up and kissed her.

"Were you good for Mrs. Walters?" She asked. The little girl nodded. "Was she?"

"She was an angel," Mrs. Walters said. 

"Oh good," Monica said. 

"What about Nick?"

"Perfect as usual," Mrs. Walters answered. She handed both their stuff and then closed the door. 

"Bye," Juliana said to Nick. 

"Bye Julie," Nick said. Chandler was so proud at that moment.

"Listen," he said to Monica. "Why don't we have a playdate with our kids on Saturday?"

"That sounds great," she said. "Here's my address." 

"Thanks," he told her and put Nick in the car and drove off happily. She put Juliana into her car seat and smiled at the little girl. 

"I got you a fish," she said. Julie clapped her hands together. 

"I thought you might like that," she said laughing. Then she drove home thinking of Chandler. 

"This is the house?" Joey asked.

"Yep," Chandler said parking the car. They were parked in front of a large brick house. Large wasn't quite the word for it. It was huge. 

"I guess she makes a pretty good living," Joey commented. 

"That and she probably got all of her husband's money," Chandler said. He got Nick out and all of his stuff and rang the doorbell. Monica opened the door and smiled. 

"Hi," she said. 

"Hi," Chandler said. "Oh this is my friend Joey."

"How you doin'?" Joey asked. Chandler elbowed him. Monica smiled and led them inside. "You didn't say that she was that hot!" Chandler just shrugged. They walked into a large kitchen. Another woman was sitting at the table.

"Oh, this is my friend Rachel," Monica said. 

"Nice to meet you," Chandler said. Juliana came in from the playroom and took Nick by the hand and led him into the room with her. 

"Want a tour of the house?" Rachel asked jumping up.

"Sure," Chandler answered. Monica nodded and led them back through the hall. 

"We can start upstairs," she said. "Rachel? Can you take them on the tour, and I'll watch the kids?"

"I'll stay with you," Joey said. 

"Sure," Rachel said. "I can do that." She smiled and took Chandler upstairs. Once they were out of earshot of Monica she turned to him. "Listen you," she said. Chandler looked surprised. "If I know Monica, and I think that I do, she likes you." He smiled. "And I think that you like her too, but if you hurt her in anyway, rest assured that her brother and I will hurt you even worse. She doesn't need men who will treat her like Richard treated her." This sparked Chandler's curiosity. 

"How did he treat her?"

"Let Monica tell you the story," Rachel said. She changed the subject and led him through the house and back downstairs. 

Monica and Chandler decided to take the kids to the park. Joey and Rachel had gone to the coffee place. 

"Want some ice cream?" He asked the kids and Monica. Monica nodded along with Nick and Julie. "Come on then." He picked up both Julie and Nick and carried them over. He was so good with her, Monica thought trailing behind. When they got to the ice cream stand, Chandler set them down.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"We would like four small twists with chocolate sprinkles," he said. The woman rang up the sale and Chandler paid her before Monica had a chance to give him any money. The woman handed them their ice cream. 

"I don't normally say this," she said. "But you make the cutest family!" There was a moment of awkward silence. 

"Thank you," Monica finally said. They walked away. "I thought that it would just be easier that way," Monica explained. Chandler nodded. They all sat down to eat. Nick was getting it all over his face.

"Nick," Chandler said laughing. He had it on his nose and in his hair. 

"I got it," Monica said pulling out a wetnap and wiping his face clean. She continued to do Julie. She laughed. "You might need one too," she told Chandler. 

"Oh really?" He licked around his lip. "Aw man, I was even careful!" She laughed at him trying to get it off. She finally leaned forward and wiped off his face too. They were inches away from each other. He was so caught up in the moment that he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. To his surprise, and even her own, she kissed right back. Julie and Nick smiled and clapped jolting their parents out of the moment and into the real world. 

"Wow," Chandler said. 

"I know," she said. Before she could say another thing, he leaned over again and kissed her. 

To be continued.....

***I'll try to get the next part up as soon as I can. It'll be quicker if you review! Hint, hint!*****


	2. Their exes

Hey! Thanks for reviewing! For many of you who asked where I saw "The Shrink is In", it was on Oxygen, that's Oprah's network, Thursday night. I don't know when it'll be on again. If I see that it'll be on, I'll be sure to tell you. Oh, and also I made some mistakes typing up the last one, sorry. Anyway, this is the next part. It'll explain what happened with Richard. This part is more dramatic, but it'll get lighter from this point on, I promise. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: They're not mine. I wish they were. Sigh. 

"What shoes?" Monica was running around trying to get ready for her first official date with Chandler. She held up two different pairs of shoes for Rachel and Ross to pick from. Ross had Julie in his lap. 

"Those ones," Rachel said pointing to her left hand. 

"Those," Ross pointed to the right. 

"Those Momma," Julie pointed to the left. 

"These it is," Monica put on the ones that had been in her left hand. 

"Mon, relax, you look gorgeous," Rachel said. "His mouth is going to drop open."

"Are you going to be okay with Julie and Nick?" Monica asked.

"Joey and Phoebe are going to be here too," Ross pointed out. "That's two people for every two-year-old." Joey and Phoebe had been hanging out with Monica and her friends more now and had really become close. They were all coming over to Monica's house to watch the kids. Monica finished getting ready and the doorbell rang. 

"Go answer the door!" Monica yelled to Ross who handed Juliana to Rachel and ran down the steps. He answered the door and found Chandler standing there looking just as nervous as Monica was. Joey was holding Nick and Phoebe had her guitar.

"I thought I would sing them lullabies," she answered. Joey pulled Ross aside.

"Her lullabies are little, well, odd," he warned. Rachel came down with Julie and cleared her throat. Chandler looked up the stairs. Monica began her way down. She felt like a giddy school girl on prom night. She half expected him to have a corsage for her when she got to the bottom. Chandler's mouth dropped open when he saw her. 

"Mon," he said searching for words. "You look...amazing, incredible, breathtaking." Monica blushed. 

"Thank you," she said. "Hi Pheebs, hi Joe." 

"Hi Monica," Phoebe said.

"How you doin?" Joey asked. Chandler flashed him a look. "What? I couldn't help it!" Chandler shook his head. 

"Should we go?" Monica asked. Chandler nodded. 

"Bye Nicholas, you be good," he said. 

"Bye Jules," Monica said giving her daughter a hug and a kiss. "Bye Nicky." Nick gave her a hug. Chandler picked up Juliana. 

"Goodnight Jules," he said. She kissed the tip of his nose. He placed her back down. They all waved as Monica and Chandler got into his car and drove to the restaurant. They were having a wonderful evening until Monica's face went pale.

"Mon?" Chandler asked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she told him. He didn't buy that for a second. 

"Monica?" 

"Nothing, its nothing," she told him quickly changing the subject and smiling to cover her lie. In truth she saw someone that she would have hoped that she would never see again. How stupid she had been! That night coming home and finding wine glasses and candles. Richard had told her that he had set it up for her. She had believed him, how quickly she had believed him. That night, he had gotten drunk. She didn't like when he was drunk. He was known to get violent. Never to her, but he had gotten in fights at restaurants when he had gotten drunk. She grabbed Juliana, who was only one at that time and hid in one of the guest rooms in their townhouse in Boston. She had dialed Rachel sobbing that she was scared and that she didn't know if he would hurt her. That he might, that she wouldn't put it past him. 

"Leave him," Rachel told her over and over again. Monica had nodded and told Rachel that she would. She would pack up and leave. She hung up and sang to Juliana. The song that her mother had sung to her. 

"Smile, though your heart is aching, smile even though its breaking, when there are clouds in the sky you'll get by. If you smile through your tears and sorrows, smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through, if you just..." her voice trailed off as Richard threw open the door and found her. He took Julie roughly in his arms, causing her to wake up and scream. Monica pleaded to him to give her back. Monica had always been so strong and now, she was so afraid. Maybe it was because she had a weak spot when it came to Richard, or maybe it was because her daughter was involved. He had taken Julie to her room and laid her in her crib. He came back and pulled a hysterical Monica to her feet. 

"I'm sorry babe," he told her. "I'm so sorry." And she had believed him. She had taken him back, and all plans to leave the next day flew out the window. Rachel and Ross had yelled at her. 

"He never hit me," she told them. "I just overreacted." She snapped out of her funk to see Chandler staring at her. 

"What's up Monica?" He asked.

"Nothing," she told him again. 

"Are you ready to go?" 

"Please," she said and he paid the check and led her out of the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back. He knew something was wrong and he knew that it had to do with the woman who had walked in. 

"Monica, I want to know who that woman was," he told her. She sighed. He had won, she was going to tell him. He pulled over to the side of the road so that his full attention would be on Monica. 

"That woman," she said. "Was having an affair with my husband." He had not expected this. "I don't know what she's doing in New York. She lived in Boston." She went on to tell him what she had been thinking about, that first night when she knew something was wrong. 

"Oh Mon," he said wrapping her hand in his. 

"Anyway," she continued. "I kept having doubts that something was going on. I always thought that I was so smart, but I acted so dumb. You know, Ross always called me freakishly strong, I was so weak. I finally caught him. Red-handed. I was driving home from work one night. I worked once a week at a help hotline, and I saw them kissing and making out. This was about two months ago. They were heading back to our house. He was supposed to be home watching Juliana. The babysitter later told me that he had told her that he had gotten a call from a patient. She knew he was a doctor, she didn't know that he was just an eye doctor. Anyway, I got there and caught them right about to get ready to go to bed. I began to cry and scream at him. She sneaked out during all the yelling. He told me that he didn't love me anymore, and that even though he would continue to give me money for child support, he didn't really want anything to do with Juliana. I threw many things at him and unfortunately they all missed." She laughed and Chandler smiled. She was crying telling him all this. "Anyway, that's when he had the heart attack. I got all of his money in his will, and I sold his practice. His kids from a former marriage hate me, because I took everything. He gave me everything. I didn't think twice before selling our townhouse and moving here. I know that the house is a little big for just the two of us, but I could see Julie growing up there. Now I have everything back in order. Well," a smile crept across her face. "I did until you came and shook it back up again." 

"I'm so sorry Monica," he told her honestly. She nodded. 

"That felt good to get it off my chest," she said. 

"I'm sure that it did," he said. He kissed her without thinking. 

"I'm sorry I ruined our night," she said.

"Listen, you didn't do anything. I'm glad you told me." 

"How'd the date go?" Joey asked when they were sitting in Central Perk the next day. They had gotten back late and Chandler had slept over at Monica's like everyone else. 

"We didn't have sex," Chandler said watching with amusement as Joey's face dropped. "I just held her all night. It was wonderful." 

"How was the date, date?" 

"It was nice," Chandler said. "I think that I'm starting to fall in love with her." 

"Really?" Joey smiled. "That's great!" Chandler nodded.

"She told me about her husband," Chandler said. 

"Rachel and Ross told me everything that they know," Joey admitted. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Did you tell her about Jane yet?" Chandler shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. 

"Not yet," he said. "Soon. I will soon." His story was less complicated then Monica's, but it was still something that she should know about. 

"Monica?" They were out at dinner two nights later. 

"Hmm?" She looked up from her menu. 

"I just wanted to tell you how gorgeous you look tonight," he said smiling. She smiled back. 

"Thanks," she said. 

"There was something that I wanted to talk to you about," he told her. She urged him to go on. "My ex-wife. I guess you wondered about her. Anyway, Jane, that was her name, Jane and I got married on a whim. I was lonely, and so was she. We thought that we could make it work. She got pregnant with Nick and everything was fine for a while. Then one day, when Nick was about eight months old, she came home, packed a bag and left." Monica watched him. "She called a few weeks later saying that she just couldn't handle being a mother and that she would be hurting Nick more then helping him if she stayed. So I became both his mother and his father. But he's a great little guy and so I don't worry about that." Monica smiled at him. 

"He is a great kid," she told him taking his hands in hers. 

"So is Jules," he told her honestly. "We certainly did a horrible job picking our first spouses." She laughed. 

"Yeah well, we were young and stupid. We're now a little older and a little wiser," she said returning her attention back to her menu. He could see a small tear roll down her face.

"You okay Mon?" 

"Yeah," she paused. "No. I'm sorry, I was just thinking of all the mistakes I've made." 

"You made choices," he told her gently. "And granted, some of them weren't the best, but they were choices none the less." Chandler kissed her. "I love you." He had opened his mouth and said it without thinking. He stopped. He felt like time slowed down for those few minutes where Monica didn't say anything. 

"I love you too," she finally said. 

To Be Continued.....

***I hope you enjoyed this part. I'm sorry that it was a little more depressing, but now that their past is explained I can focus on their relationship. Please review and tell me if you like it and I should keep going, or if it's the worst piece of crap you've ever read. Thanks!***


	3. Moving, thinking, and the flu

Keep reviewing, it brightens my day! After the rain we've been getting, I need it. Here's the next part! It's much lighter then the last part. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, not even I little. But I'm asking for them for Christmas. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Nicholas, happy birthday to you!" It was four months later on Nicholas's third birthday. Juliana wouldn't be three for another six more months. Her and Nick would end up being in different grades because of the way that their birthdays fell. Chandler wrapped his arm around Monica. They were getting along great. Chandler loved the way Monica was with Juliana and Nicholas. She was so sweet and caring and loving. He could imagine growing old with her. He kissed her neck and smiled. 

"Here Nicky," she told him handing him a present. He ripped open the paper and smiled at the dinosaur toy underneath. 

"Thanks Uncle Ross!" Nick said smiling. 

"Who would have guessed?" Chandler commented sarcastically. Monica pushed him a little. Then she went into the house to get the plates and forks. Rachel followed her. 

"So things are going great with you two huh?" 

"Yep," Monica nodded smiling. Rachel hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. This was all thanks to Chandler. Rachel smiled at her best friend and hugged her. 

"I'm so glad," she said. She hated Richard. Had hated him from the moment that she met him. She knew that he was handsome and charming, but for some reason had not fallen for him like all of Monica's other friends had. 

"He's so dreamy," they would tell her. "You're so lucky!" Maybe that's why Monica couldn't drum up the courage to leave him. She was a psychiatrist for Pete's sake and couldn't figure out when she was in an unhealthy relationship! Rachel remembered how he treated her. Like she was below him, like she needed to be reminded of how perfect he was and how she didn't deserve him. Rachel shook her head in disgust. She was so happy for her friend. Monica asked Rachel to open the door for her and she did. They walked out and Monica dished out the cake and ice cream. Monica picked her daughter up and hugged her close to her. These past four months had been a dream. She smiled at Chandler who was standing with his son eating and getting cake all over his face. She laughed and wiped it off for both of them. 

"Mon?" Chandler was practicing in front of the mirror a couple of days later before his and Monica's date. "I was thinking, maybe you and I should move in together? I mean, I'm at your house more than I'm at my own so why don't we just combine everything." That was good he decided. Very good. He could do this. It was a big step. He knew that the next step was marriage. Chandler could see himself marrying her and having more kids. Their first two turned out great and they only had half the genes. He wanted a little girl like Juliana with Monica's eyes and her smile. Who was he kidding? He wanted Juliana to be his little girl. He wanted to adopt her and he wanted Monica to adopt Nick. He shook his head and heard the doorbell ring. It was Monica. 

"Hey," he said. 

"Hey," she said. 

"What's up?" 

"I thought that I'd come over here to pick you up," she told him. He smiled. 

"Sounds great. Nick's with Joey and I'm ready to go." They left the house and got into his car leaving her van in the driveway. 

"I was thinking," he started. No, he told himself, too soon. He wanted to get her reaction when he wasn't driving. 

"Yeah?" She looked over at him.

"Never mind," he told her smiling. "I was just thinking what we should do for Juliana's birthday."

"Its not for another six months," Monica pointed out. He nodded. They got to the restaurant and he opened the door for her and led her in. He loved going out with her. He knew that the majority of the men in there were jealous and watched her more then they watched their own dates. They were seated and then he decided that it was a good time to bring it up.

"Mon?" He had practiced, he could do this. "I was thinking that maybe we should move in together. I'm at your house more than my own, so why don't we just take that next step?" Okay, it wasn't exactly how he had practiced, but it was close enough. He watched her face for a reaction. 

"Oh Chandler!" She leaned and kissed him. "What a great idea! I love it! Lets do it! Soon! As soon as we can!" She was so excited. She began to spout off plans and what they needed to do before hand. "And Nick can have the room right next to Julie and we can redo our bathroom any way that you want it, and..." he just loved watching her. Her blue eyes danced with excitement and she seemed more beautiful to him then she had been a few minutes before. He just smiled and agreed to whatever she wanted. He didn't even feel put upon to agree to do what she said, he just wanted to make her happy. 

"What do you think?" Monica was showing Chandler Nick's new room two weeks later. 

"I think that its great," he told her. She grinned. 

"I thought that you'd like it," she told him. Monica skipped around showing him what she had done and Chandler just smiled. 

"He's going to love it," Chandler told her. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "I love you." 

"I love you too," she told him. He loved hearing those words come out of her mouth. He couldn't hear it enough. He kissed her and she got up and pulled on his hand leading him into their bedroom. He quickly closed the door behind him.

"Wonder what they're doing," Joey commented sarcastically when he saw the shut door and heard the giggles from inside. Rachel laughed. 

"Lets go downstairs and wait for Ross and Phoebe and the kids," she suggested. Joey agreed and they went downstairs. When the door opened and they came in, Juliana was screaming and crying. Rachel stood up quickly.

"What happened?" She asked. 

"I don't know," Ross said. "She just started screaming and crying. She wasn't feeling good before, I wonder if that has something to do with it." Rachel put her hand to her forehead. 

"She's burning up!" She said taking the little girl in her arms. "Shhh," she said over and over again. "Someone go get Monica and Chandler!" There was no need, the moment the door had opened and Julie had been heard screaming, they had rushed down the stairs to see if she was okay. Monica came running in.

"What's the matter?" She asked breathlessly reaching out her arms. 

"She's burning up," Phoebe said. "I'll go get the thermometer." She ran out of the room. Monica rocked her daughter in her arms. Chandler hovered over the two of them worriedly. Phoebe came back in and they took her temperature. 

"100.2," Chandler said reading it. He was beginning to calm down. "Mon, she probably just has the flu or something." 

"You're right," Monica agreed causing both Ross and Rachel to look at each other. This wasn't Monica talking, the same Monica that rushed Julie to the hospital the first time she got a cut. Chandler called the doctor and he prescribed medicine and he went out and got it. They put Juliana to bed and then Nick and exhausted went to bed themselves. 

"I just...I can't imagine anything happening to her," Monica said. Chandler nodded and pulled her close to him kissing the back of her head. Her shampoo smelled great. She smelled great. He told Joey that he wanted to bottle it and sell it. Joey had called him sick.

"Chandler?" It was two mornings later. Juliana was much better. He looked over at her to see what was wrong. One look at Monica and he knew what was wrong. She had caught whatever Juliana had. 

"Oh honey," he said sympathetically. She just sneezed. He put a hand to her head. "You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically. 

"You're burning up," he said pulling the covers over top of her. 

"I don't want you to get sick," she said. "Although maybe after that comment I might." 

"I got a flu shot," he reminded her. "And so did Nick. We'll be fine." Monica nodded and began to cough violently. 

"You okay?" He asked. She shook her head. "Lay down." He commanded. 

"You have to take Julie and Nick to Mrs. Walters and call my patients and tell them that I caught the flu and I won't be able to make any of my appointments. Then you have to go to work. You know what? I'm fine, I can do that, don't worry." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and he pushed her back into it. 

"I have it all covered," he said kissing the top of her head. "I'll call Phoebe and ask her to come over and take care of you." 

"You're the sweetest," she said smiling. 

"I know," he said. "Go to sleep." She nodded and closed her to sleep. She knew that he was the best thing to happen to her and she could see marrying him. She couldn't believe that she thought that. She figured it was the medicine, but then she shook her head, it was her talking. She wanted to marry him. She had known for awhile. This romance was a whirlwind romance. Monica knew this. Everything had been moving so quickly between them. Maybe that had been the problem with Richard, everything moved so slowly between the two of them. She knew that that wasn't the only problem, but she didn't like to think about that now that she was happy. She finally fell asleep thinking about Chandler and how wonderful he was, and how much she loved him.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Chandler said. It was two days later, Monica had slept most of those days and Chandler had done a good job taking care of her. She looked up at him. "I brought you real food!" He dangled a bag in front of her face. 

"What is it?" She asked. 

"Bagels," he answered setting up breakfast for her. She sat up on one elbow. 

"Thank you," she told him kissing him. "This is really sweet." 

"What can I say?" He said grinning. "That's just me!" She giggled. 

"Keep telling yourself that," she told him biting into the bagel. "Ah, solid foods." Chandler grinned. 

"Ross is bringing Nick and Julie home," he told her. She nodded as she chewed. "They miss you." She laughed. 

"I miss them too. Do they miss me or do they miss my cooking?" 

"Little bit of both," he admitted. Monica finished breakfast. "How do you feel?" 

"Much better," she answered. 

"Good," he told her kissing the top of her head. "That's how we like you." 

***I'm like really, really tired, and I have five tests tomorrow, so I'm going to stop here. If you review I'll go faster. It might rejuvenate me. Anyway, wish me luck on my tests.*****


	4. Bells will ring

Oh my God the premiere was great!!!!!! Anyway, my FRIENDS party was a smash hit and I haven't had time to finish this or post it. I apologize. Besides that this weekend was my school's homecoming and with all of that, I've been slightly busy recently. But, I'm back and here's the next part. I hope that you enjoy it. Review and I promise I'll get it up as fast as my little fingers can type. 

Disclaimer: Yeah, they aren't so much mine. So please don't sue. You'd get "The Crucible" by Arthur Miller, which is what we're reading right now in school, and a pack of gum, and oh look a five! 

"So your first Christmas?" Phoebe said. They were sitting in the kitchen of the Burke/Bing house. Monica came downstairs and smiled when she saw her friends sitting per usual in the kitchen. 

"Morning," she said smiling. She kissed Chandler and placed Nick down. Julie was already in the living room watching cartoons. 

"Good morning," Chandler said. "Hey Nick."

"Morning Daddy," Nick said climbing into his lap. "Are we getting a tree today?" Chandler nodded. They were going out that day to pick out a Christmas tree. Juliana came running in. 

"Momma!" Monica picked her up. 

"Come on Jules, come on Nicky," Monica said. "We need to get you all bundled up before we go pick out a tree." Chandler hit her on the butt as she walked away and she turned around and stuck out her tongue at him. Phoebe and Joey just watched. 

"What?" Chandler asked.

"Its like a whole different man," Joey said. "Last year we were setting you up on disastrous dates and you were debating whether or not to get a tree. You were just going to get a small one for you and Nick. You were miserable and just wanted Christmas to be over. Now look at you! A gorgeous live-in girlfriend and a soon-to-be daughter and a huge house and it's even decorated festively!" Chandler just grinned. 

"So are you going to propose to her?" Phoebe asked. Chandler shook his head. 

"I'm not telling you anything. Not so you can run and tell Rachel who can't keep a secret!"

"Lets just say he already bought a ring," Joey said. 

"Joey!" Chandler scolded. 

"Oops," Joey said sheepishly. "It slipped." 

"Chandler that's huge!" Phoebe got up and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you!" 

"I know," he said. Monica came down with both kids bundled up.

"What's going on down here?" She asked. 

"Nothing," Chandler said finishing his coffee. "Ready to go?" She nodded and gave one more suspicious look back to them and shook her head and followed Chandler out the door. They arrived at the Christmas tree place and walked around trying to find the perfect tree for the living room. The living room had vaulted ceilings so that they could get a huge tree and it would fit perfectly. Monica ran over to one. 

"Chandler!" She exclaimed. "This one is perfect!" Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her blue eyes danced with excitement. 

"This one!" Julie and Nick joined right in with their approval of Monica's pick. He smiled and found someone who worked there and bought it. They loaded it on top of Monica's van. 

"I'm cold," Julie said pulling on the sleeve of Chandler's jacket. He leaned down and picked her up and kissed her on the nose. 

"We should get you some hot chocolate," Chandler said.

"Me too Daddy!" Nick said jumping up and down. Monica picked him up. 

"You too," she said laughing as they made their way over to the stand selling hot chocolate. Chandler bought them some and they decided to take a walk around the grounds. It began to snow. Monica glanced up at the sky and smiled. 

"Looks like it'll be a white Christmas after all," she said. Chandler smiled as he slipped an arm around her waist. Chandler had his proposal all planned out. He had hoped that it would snow so that it would make a storybook ending to their romance. 

Christmas Eve, they had a huge party at their house. Monica ran around getting everything ready. Their guests arrived and everyone was having a wonderful time. Monica had dressed Nick in a suit and Juliana in a little red dress. She was wearing a black floor length dress that Chandler had approved of very highly.

"I can't wait to get that thing off you," he had told her. 

"I'm guessing that means that you like it," she had joked. He nodded. The doorbell rang and she said that she would answer it. A brunette who didn't look in the best shape stood at the doorway and looked at Monica.

"I'm looking for Chandler Bing?" She said nervously. She twirled her stringy hair around her finger. 

"Um, hold on," Monica said. "Sweetheart?" She yelled. "Can you come to the door?" She paused. "Can I ask your name?" 

"Jane," she said. "I'm his ex-wife." Monica stopped. Her brain seemed to stop working. She fainted. Chandler came into the hallway and saw Monica on the ground.

"Monica?" He ran to her. "Are you okay?" He looked up. "Jane." She gave a short wave. 

"She fainted," Jane said explaining the obvious. "I'm guessing that she is your girlfriend." 

"Yeah," he hovered worriedly over Monica. "We live here together." Ross and Joey came into the hallway. 

"Mon?" Ross asked dropping to his knees. 

"Jane?" Joey noticed the other woman standing there. 

"Help me get her into the den," Chandler said picking Monica up. Ross opened the French doors for him and he set her on the couch and stroked her hair. "Mon? Honey? Wake up." Monica stirred and she opened her eyes. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"You fainted," Chandler explained. 

"Jane's here," Monica said remembering. Chandler nodded and turned to face her.

"Hi," she said. "I guess that was a bad way to start." 

"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked. 

"I need to talk to you," Jane said. Joey and Ross had backed up and now were in the living room. 

"Whatever you need to say you need to say in front of Monica," Chandler said. Jane looked at her hands. Then she stole a glance at the beautiful dark haired woman in the gorgeous dress. 

"I need money," she said. 

"So you didn't come back to see your son or your ex-husband, you came back because you needed money?" Chandler asked. 

"Please," she pleaded. "I'm broke and I..."

"You need it to buy more alcohol," Chandler finished for her. She looked at her hands again. "I will not pay to have you a drunk." 

"I have no where to live," she said. 

"I have an idea," Monica spoke up. "We can find you a place to live and we can pay the rent until you get back up on your feet. That way we can help you out and you won't use the money to buy drugs and alcohol." 

"That's not a bad idea," Chandler said. "You can stay here until we find you a place."

"I thought that you would hate me," Jane said quietly. 

"No," he said. "I don't hate you. I don't want you to get hurt. I think that you made some really bad decisions. I want to help you get back on your feet, but you have to do one thing for me."

"What?"  
"I need you to give up any rights to Nicholas," Chandler said. "So that when you leave you can never come back and try to get him." Jane nodded her head. 

"I can do that," she said. 

"Let me take you upstairs to the spare room," Monica said. She gave Chandler a small hug and kiss as she was leaving. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"I'm fine," she said. "Just a little shocked." 

"Yeah," he said. "Tell me about it." She gave him another kiss and led Jane upstairs. Jane walked behind her watching the floor length dress swish back and forth as she walked. Her dark hair was pulled back and curled and Jane suddenly wished her own hair looked like that. Monica stopped and opened a door. 

"The bathroom is right across," Monica said pointing to the door.

"Thank you," Jane said. "That dress is so great! And that necklace, must have cost a fortune!" Monica fingered her necklace that had been a wedding gift from Richard. To her Jane seemed not like a thirty-year-old, but a seventeen year old who had made a mistake and had a baby and didn't know what to do with her life. She gave Jane a nightgown of hers and made her way back to the party. Jane smiled as she slipped the silky fabric over her head and slipped into bed. Monica went back into the living room to find everyone had gone and Julie and Nick were fast asleep on the couches. 

"I don't know whether or not to give you your present after all that's happened," Chandler said. 

"I want it," Monica said grinning. 

"Fine," Chandler said. "Go outside. Its sitting there." Monica did as she was told and found a large box. She tore off the wrapping to reveal another box and then another box and then another box. Finally she got to a medium sized box and she pulled out a book. It was called "How to Say 'Will You Marry Me' in 101 different languages". She smiled as she opened the book to reveal a gorgeous diamond princess cut ring. Chandler stepped onto the deck with another wrapped present. She opened it and found a book.

"How to say yes in 101 different languages," she read. 

"So?" He asked. She flipped the book open. 

"Oui," she said. He grinned and pulled her close to him and slipped the ring onto her finger. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

"I can adopt Juliana now," he said. 

"I can adopt Nicholas," Monica said smiling. "Is that why you made Jane give up all rights?" He nodded slyly. "Thank you." He nodded. 

"I do what I can," he said kissing her. 

***I'm sorry if this part sucked, but I did it hurriedly. Is that even a word? Anyway, I was up until midnight finishing our float for school. I cut my fingers in twelve different places on the chicken wire and it really hurts! I also got my one finger smashed when we picked something up to move it and my friend Ryan dropped it on my poor little finger. Anyway, I hope it wasn't so bad that you wanted to poke out your eyes. Review please and tell me.******


	5. Anything you Want

Someone asked me if I live in the US, and the answer is yes I do. Anyway, here's the last part. I decided this was going to be it. I hope that this one doesn't totally suck, I just wanted to get it finished. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They aren't mine. Neither is the song. Just covering all the bases. 

Monica spun around in front of the mirror. It was her wedding day. 

"You look gorgeous," Rachel said. Monica smiled. Because it was their second marriage they had decided not to have a huge wedding. Instead, they were getting married on the beach. It was Chandler's idea and Monica had loved it. He had planned everything, leaving nothing but details for Monica. She had a dress, it was a sleeveless white dress that came to her ankles. It was simple and beautiful. She didn't have a veil, but her hair had been pulled back and there were white flowers through it. She wasn't going to wear any shoes. Rachel and Phoebe were her bridesmaids, and wore pale yellow dresses. Rachel could hear the water lapping against the shore. Juliana pulled on her arm. She looked like a miniature version of her mother. She smiled at Rachel. 

"Mommy looks beautiful," she said. Rachel nodded.

"Yes she does. And so do you," she told the little girl. Phoebe came in the room. It was more of a tent then a room. 

"Everything is ready," she said. Monica nodded and took a deep breath. 

Chandler stood on the red carpet that had been placed on the sand. There was an arch and flowers were everywhere. He could see Monica's mother sitting on the bride's side and his own mother sitting on his side. They had only invited twenty people in all. Ten seats on one side and ten on the other. Juliana and Nick came down first and stood on either side of him. Then Rachel and Phoebe came down with Joey and Ross. He heard the violin player begin to play the wedding march and looked up to see Monica on her father's arm coming down the aisle. His face broke into a smile to see her there. 

"You look gorgeous," he whispered to her. She smiled as he took her small hand into his own. She barely heard a word that the minister said. She said "I do" at the appropriate moment and slipped the ring onto Chandler's finger and held out her own hand for her ring. Then she heard, "You may kiss the bride". Chandler took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She could hear Juliana and Nick giggling. She was married again. Then came the time to dance as husband and wife. She walked with Chandler in front of where the band was playing. They danced to "Anything you Want" by Roy Orbison. (Author's note: I know that it's not really a slow song, but I love it, so it's in here)

__

Every time I look into your loving eyes, 

I see a love that money just can't buy

One look from you I drift away

I pray that you are here to stay

Anything you want, you got it

Anything you need, you got it

Anything at all, you got it, baby

Every time I hold you 

I begin to understand

Everything about you tells me I'm your man

I live my life to be with you

No one can do the things you do

Anything you want, you got it

Anything you need, you got it

Anything at all, you got it baby

Anything you want

Anything you need

Anything at all

I'm glad to give my love to you

I know you feel the way I do

Anything you want, you got it 

Anything you need, you got it

Anything at all, you got it, baby 

Monica smiled and as a slower song came on. 

"Chandler?" He looked at her. "I have a present for you." 

"You shouldn't have," he said.

"I didn't really have a choice," she told him hoping that he would catch on. 

"What is it?" 

"I'm pregnant," she said grinning. 

"You are? You're pregnant? That's great! Oh Monica!" He picked her up and spun her around. "That can't be good for the baby." She grinned as he set her back down and kissed her. 

"So that's a good thing?" 

"Its a very good thing," he said. "I hope its another little girl that looks like you." 

"Or a little boy that looks like you. I hope he has your smile," Monica said. 

"But I want her to have your dimples," Chandler said. "Like Juliana does." He kissed her. "I love you." 

"I love you too," she said. They continued to dance. 

"Daddy!" Julie yelled down the stairs. It was eight months later. Monica was almost nine months pregnant. 

"Is it time?" Chandler yelled up to his three year old daughter. He had officially adopted her and Monica was officially Nick's mother. Now the two looked forward to having a new brother or sister. 

"Its going to be a boy," Nick said. He was four. 

"Nuh-huh," Julie said. "Its going to be a girl." 

"Juliana?" They stopped arguing and looked at their father. "Is mommy having the baby now?" The little girl nodded.

"Chandler?" Monica appeared at the top of the steps. Chandler took the stairs two at a time and helped her down the steps.

"Nick, call Aunt Rachel and Uncle Joey for daddy okay?" Nick ran off in search of a phone and appeared a minute later.

"I don't know how to," he said. Chandler nodded.

"Right," he said. "Then I'll call." He took the phone and Rachel said that she'd be over in minutes. It seemed like an eternity before she showed up in front of the door. Chandler had Monica in the car already and he rushed her to the hospital. Once they were inside, Monica gripped his hand tightly. 

"You did this to me!" She screamed. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized over and over again. 

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Nick asked.

"She's going to be fine," Phoebe said. She had come over too. "Daddy said that he would call when she had the baby." Julie nodded. 

"Its going to be a girl," she said. 

"Is not!" Nick argued. 

"Is too!" Rachel put her hand to her head and sighed. It was going to be a long day. 

"Keep pushing," the doctor told Monica. "Good girl." Chandler held her hand. They heard a baby cry. "Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby girl!" Monica sighed and laid back against the bed. Chandler cut the cord and took the baby in his arms. He made his way back over to Monica. He handed her to her. 

"She needs a name," he said wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"Ella?" Monica suggested. "We can call her Ellie?" 

"Ella? Ella Bing," Chandler tried it out. He kissed Monica's head. "I love it. Middle name?" 

"Mrs. Walters first name is Anne," Monica said. "And if it wasn't for her we would never have gotten together. So what about Anne? Ella Anne Bing?" 

"Its gorgeous," Chandler said smiling at his wife and new daughter. 

The phone rang and Rachel answered it. 

"Its a girl!" Chandler relayed happily. "Ella Anne Bing!" 

"Guys?" Rachel said. Julie and Nick looked up. "You have a new sister." 

"Told ya," Julie said smugly reminding Rachel of her mother. 

"What's her name?" Nick asked. 

"Ella," Rachel said. "Ella Anne." 

"That's pretty," Julie said. "Not as pretty as my name, though." Rachel smiled and told Chandler that she would bring Nick and Julie to see their new sister soon. Chandler hung up and turned back to Monica and the baby. 

"So what does it feel like to have another daughter?" He asked. 

"It feels wonderful," she told him grinning. 

"That's good," he told her kissing her forehead. "I can't believe all this happened within two years." 

"I know," she said. "Best two years of my life."

"Mine too. You know Mon? You might be the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Might be?" She teased. 

"Next to Ella, Nick, and Juliana," he said. "Now all we need is another boy for Nick."

"Not a good thing to mention more kids after your wife just gave birth. You might not score for months." Chandler laughed. He could hear the radio playing "Anything you Want".

"You know that this song is true," he said. "Anything you want you got it." She smiled. 

"I know," she said. He kissed her again. The door opened and Juliana and Nick came in. 

"She's so small," Julie said.

"She's a girl," Nick complained. Chandler grinned at his children.

A FEW YEARS LATER

"Ellie!" Nick pulled his little sister away from their parent's door. They were still sleeping. The three year old looked at her older brother. 

"We're waiting just a minute," Juliana explained. She was holding their younger brother Matthew's hand. He was one. Rachel and Phoebe had helped them make Monica and Chandler breakfast. It was their fourth anniversary. 

"I want to go in now," Ellie said stubbornly. She definitely got that from their mother. She opened the door anyway and ran in. 

"Ella!" Nick hissed. She ignored him.

"Wake up!" She cried. Monica smiled and opened her eyes. 

"Morning," she said as her children made their way into the room. She picked up Matthew and held him close as Julie and Nick and Ellie climbed onto the bed. 

"Looks great," Chandler said looking at the breakfast.

"We made it ourselves," Julie said proudly. Chandler and Monica shared a look. 

"Except that Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Rachel helped," Nick said. Monica let out a sigh of relief and took a bite. 

"Its very good," she told the kids. They all smiled. 

"We'll leave you alone to eat it," Nick said taking Matthew off the bed and leading him out the door. 

"How did we get such great kids?" Chandler asked. 

"Luck?" Monica grinned. "Happy Anniversary."

"Same to you," he told her. He handed her a box. She opened it. There was a locket. 

"Its gorgeous," she told him. "Thank you." 

"I told you that I do what I can," he said. 

"Here's yours," she handed him an envelope.

"Knicks season tickets?" He did a little dance. She giggled. 

"I sometimes wonder why I married you," she teased. He kissed her deeply. "Ah that would be why." He grinned. 

"They're great," he told her. "Thank you so much."

"Well," she shrugged. 

"I love you," he said. 

"Right back at you," she leaned in and kissed him again. "Thank you for a wonderful four years."

"Well, if I get thanked for the past, I guess I can thank you for the future. Thank you for the rest of our lives. And for those four beautiful kids." 

"You are so very welcome," she said. They finished their breakfast in quiet and got up and had a wonderful anniversary.

****So that's it. Please review and tell me what you thought.*****


End file.
